


Turtlenecks

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Translated, not mine original story, перевод чужого фф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Почему Брюс так часто носит свитера с горлом?





	Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turtlenecks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103933) by [Ellison1215](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellison1215/pseuds/Ellison1215). 



> hey guys, so this is my translation of Ellison1215' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103933 ) amazing fanfiction. it's ALL her\his ideas I ONLY translate stuff

Последние несколько недель, Альфред замечает в Брюсе своеобразную метаморфозу. Конечно, Альфред понимал, что чем старше становился Брюс, тем более заметными будут его изменения и он застигнет превращение своего юного хозяина из мальчика в молодого мужчину. Так или иначе, изменения, что происходили на данном этапе – последнее, о чем мог помыслить Альфред. 

Это не были перемены в его характере. Брюс по прежнему был упертым, но в то же время решительным мальчуганом которого, время от времени, приходилось вытаскивать из очередных передряг. 

Не было перемен и в его отношении к дворецкому. Естественно, иногда они расшибали лбы в кровь, споря о чем-нибудь, но это было обычным делом, как считал Пенниуорт. К слову, с тех пор как Брюс и Селина начали встречаться, Уэйн стал казаться счастливее. И вот, это изменение, Альфреду, безусловно, было по душе. 

Не произошло изменений и во временипрепровождении юного Уэйна. Он, как и всегда, был привержен их тренировкам и помогал с работой, и даже свободное время посвящал борьбе. Юноша все также получал хорошие оценки, следя за тем, что запоминает весь школьный материал, в то время как штудирует книги, что помогли бы в тренировках.

Не было никаких изменений в тех аспектах, о которых волновался Альфред.

На самом деле, перемены, которые были так непонятны дворецкому, были в шкафу молодого человека. Это сомнительное дополнение к гардеробу, оставляло в недоумении Альфреда на протяжении нескольких недель.

Водолазки.

Пенниуорт не знал, когда именно этот модный тренд успел захватить все полочки в шкафу, но он был уверен, что все это вышло из под контроля. Сперва Альфред даже не замечал этого, но однажды он обратил внимание, что Брюс только и делает, что носит все время эти свитера.

И это стало как-то даже настораживать дворецкого.

Брюс надевал их на собрания в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис и на тренировки. Однажды, он напялил водолазку на пробежку, к слову, в самый жаркий день в Готэме.

Альфред пытался заверить себя в том, что он преувеличивает. Он всего лишь мальчишка, пытающийся понять кто он такой. Это нормально экспериментировать с одеждой. Не стоит так глубоко копать.

С такими мыслями его хватило на несколько дней, пока он не взялся за уборку. Когда Альфред открыл шкаф, то был в шоке – на каждой вешалке висели свитера с горлом. Все, что хоть как-то напоминало обычную рубашку - исчезло.

\- Что-то с ним явно не так, - пробубнел дворецкий, - и я собираюсь докопаться до самой сути.

***

Когда в гостиную зашел Брюс, одетый (конечно же) в водолазку и пиджак, Альфред сидел в кресле и читал газету.

\- И куда такая спешка, господин Брюс? – вздохнувши, Пенниуорт отложил газету.

\- Собираюсь встретится с Селиной. У нас свидание, и я должен встретиться с ней в ее квартире перед тем как пойти на ужин. Не переживай, я не буду засиживаться до ночи. – Объяснил Уэйн перед тем как попытаться покинуть дом.

\- Погоди-ка, - Альфред вскочил с кресла.

\- Что-то случилось? – Брюс замер перед тем как повернуться лицом к дворецкому.

\- Нет, не совсем. Мне просто было любопытно, почему Вы выбираете свитера с горлом и носите их с утра до вечера?

\- Альфред, я уверен, что не ношу их так часто, - юноша пытался оправдать свое чувство стиля, но явно лгал.

\- Правда? Тогда почему бы Вам не подняться и надеть что-нибудь другое? – Альфред явно пытался его задеть.

\- Пожалуй, откажусь.

\- Почему?

Брюс молчал добрые пару минут, пытаясь найти объяснение на которое бы клюнул Альфред.

\- Может это потому что у Вас нет ничего, что не прикрывает шею?

\- Ты что шпионил в моей комнате? – лицо юного Брюса сменилось с провинившегося на злое.

\- Нет, не шпионил, господин Брюс. Я занимался стиркой, так что это всего лишь наблюдение. Я ведь дворецкий, в конце-концов.

\- Вот именно – дворецкий, мой дворецкий. Мне не нужно оправдываться перед тобой будто я в суде.

\- Может, я и Ваш дворецкий, но в первую очередь я - Ваш опекун, и Вам бы не пришлось оправдываться если бы Вы ничего от меня не скрывали, - сказал Альфред.

\- Я ничего от тебя не скрываю, - повысил голос Брюс. Сейчас они находились в сантиметрах друг от друга. Должно быть они и сами того не заметили. В каждом их споре такое случалось часто.

\- Тогда объясните почему Вы так непреклонны в отношении ношения этих свитеров?

\- Думаю, мне просто идет этот стиль, - парень пожал плечами.

\- Позвольте мне Вас заверить, что это не так, - ответил дворецкий.

\- Мне просто они нравятся. Мы можем обсудить это после того как я вернусь со свидания с Селиной? – Но как только Брюс повернулся, намереваясь уходить, Альфред схватил его за край свитера.

\- Не так быстро.

\- Альфред, перестань, - Брюс попытался вырвать ткань из рук Пенниуорта, но было слишком поздно. Когда дворецкий потянул за воротник, то увидел темный красно-фиолетовый синяк на шее своего босса.

Брюс моментально отпрянул и попытался расправить воротник, тем самым скрывая отметины на коже, будто это поможет стиреть с памяти его дворецкого то, что он только-что увидел.

Альфред просто стоял и смотрел на своего юного хозяина в замешательстве. Теперь все стало понятным, будто пазлы сами сложились в одну картинку. Если бы Альфред был повнимательней, то заметил бы, что пристрастия к водолазкам появилось сразу же как Брюс начал встречаться с Селиной. Он должен был заметить это!

Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга. Из-за тишины вокруг, Уэйн стал чувствовать дискомфорт и мечтал лишь провалиться под землю только чтобы не ощущать себя настолько неловко.

Спустя какое-то время, Альфред вышел из своего транса и подошел к Брюсу. Он потянул воротник и тот не стал сопротивляться, ведь его секрет уже глупо было прятать. Но каким удивлением было для Альфреда увидеть не просто один засос, а несколько, которыми была усыпана его шея. У него было две идентичных отметины слева и справа на шее, один синяк, значительных размеров, был на ключице, начало которого брало с яремной вены.

После того, как Альфред перестал исследовать шею своего босса и отошел назад, шок на его лице сменился возмущением.

\- Ох уж эта маленькая дерзкая девчонка!

\- Я могу объяснить, - Брюс попытался защитится.

\- Объяснить? Вы объясните мне как эта нахальная девчушка оставляет на Вашей шее отметины так, будто она чертов вампир?

\- Альфред, ты перегибаешь палку. Отметины не так уж и ужасны, и Селина не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

\- О, серьезно? – Альфред скрестил руки на груди. – Тогда просветите меня откуда у Вас эти синяки?

Брюс как и всегда напряг свои мозги, в попытках придумать хоть что-то. Но, после пары секунд к нему все же пришла одна идейка.

\- Я подрался в школе. Не хотел рассказывать чтобы не расстраивать.

\- Подрался? И почему же Вы подрались? Почему мне не позвонили со школы? И почему человеку, с которым Вы дрались, бить Вас в шею? – Пенниуорт приподнял бровь, ожидая ответов, но Брюс молчал, явно не ожидая от дворецкого стольких вопросов. – Вы по прежнему не научились врать, господин Брюс.

\- Не могу понять, что в этом такого? – простонал Уэйн.

\- Что в этом такого? Господин Брюс, я Ваш опекун и это моя работа – следить за тем чтобы Вы были в безопасности, а не проказничали с молодыми девушками.

\- Альфред, я клянусь, у нас Селиной не было ничего больше нежели поцелуи, - Брюс широко распахнул свои веки, когда услышал нечто подобное от Альфреда.

\- Что ж, я рад это слышать так как я не собираюсь воспитывать еще одного ребенка, - Альфред вздохнул, а лицо Брюса стало пунцовым.

\- Если твоей целью было заставить меня умереть от стыда, то тебе удалось.

\- О, поверьте, это лишь начало Вашего наказания.

\- Прости, Альфред, - Уэйн рассматривал пол под ногами, - не нужно было тебя обманывать. Это было незрело, необдуманно и недостойно.

Альфред взглянул на него и впервые заметил, что перед ним не маленький мальчик. Он был подростком…с гормонами. Это пугало дворецкого больше нежели монстры, что бродили улицами Готэма. Но так или иначе, он увидел в Брюсе самого себя и то, как он в далекие времена был влюблен в девушку по имени Сильвия. За последнее время, Брюс значительно изменился, и от того малыша не осталось и следа. Теперь он был занят чем-то обычным для своего возраста, вместо того, чтобы ходить на собрания или рьяно изучать работы своего отца.

Он вел себя как и любой влюбленный подросток. И хоть Альфреду не нравилась эта часть их отношений, стоит признать, что он рад видеть Брюса таким счастливым и, порой, безрассудным юношей, нежели его темную и сердитую сторону.

\- Вперед, господин Брюс, не хочу чтобы Вы опоздали.

\- Что? – Брюс качнул головой.

\- У Вас же свидание, Брюс. Сейчас пятнадцать минут восьмого, не думаю, что мисс Кайл будет рада если Вы опоздаете, так ведь?

\- Ты разрешаешь мне пойти? Я думал, что…

\- Поверьте мне, когда Вы вернетесь, нас ожидает долгий разговор. – Пенниуорт сделал акцент на слове «долгий». – Но а пока – вперед и наслаждайтесь собой, но не слишком.

\- Спасибо, Альфред. Вернусь до комендантского часа, обещаю. - На лице юного Уэйна появилась улыбка. Он накинул свое пальто и как только он потянулся к ручке двери, то услышал голос позади.

\- Я должен спросить, господин Брюс. Почему Вы выбрали именно водолазки чтобы скрыть отметины?

\- Я пытался использовать пудру, но Селина насмехалась надо мной, - Уэйн снова смотрел в пол.

Альфред ничего не мог поделать и засмеялся. Может он и становился старше, но это все еще был Брюс, которого Альфред знал и любил.

***

Прошла неделя с их неловкого разговора, после которого они не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза еще несколько дней. Со временем, Брюс стал носить не только водолазки и вернулся к своему обычному поведению подростка-миллиардера, что не могло не радовать Альфреда.

Но Пенниуорт радовался не долго. Был вечер и Альфред направился в гостиную, где были Брюс и Селина. Когда он вошел, подростки отскочили от друг друга, лица краснели от смущения. Мужчина был уверен, что ничем хорошим они тут не занимались.

\- Здравствуйте, господин Брюс.

\- Здравствуй, Альфред, - пробубнел Уэйн.

\- Доброго вечера, мисс Кайл, - Альфред обратил внимание на девушку – щеки красные, а волосы взъерошены. – Господин, Брюс, Вам не кажется, что мисс Кайл пора домой?

Но, после молчания Брюса, Альфред решил перефразировать вопрос.

\- Господин Брюс, мисс Кайл нужно домой.

\- Но, Альфред…

\- Ладно, я ухожу, - вмешалась Селина, - увидимся позже, Брюс.

Когда Селина направилась к окну и проходила мимо Альфреда, тот прищурил глаза. Он мог поклясться, что видел парочку фиолетовых отметин на шее девушки, что были так похожи на те, что он видел у Брюса. Большая ухмылка, что заметил Альфред на лице Уэйна после того как Селина ушла, лишь подтвердила его догадки.

\- Ох, черт подери!


End file.
